A Cold War: Part 2
Previously, Ben and co crash landed on Kymylys in the middle of a war. Ben unlocks Heatblast and fights back but the Kymyldy Necrofriggians are put into Slavery, with few escapees, and the opposition grows as Polar Manzardills join the war. Will Ben be able to stop this Cold War, or will he have a sub-zero ending? Plot It is a front view of a war stricken Kymylys, with Necrofriggians of both sides armed with metal devices over their mouths. Polar Mandarzills are fighting back in swat uniforms and sharp ice blades. It switches to a view of Ben and co in the Rustbucket III. Ben: Where to next? Kevin: Pyros? Maybe the Anur system. There is a silence. Gwen: I just can't live with the guilt that we left that planet to war. Ben: We had to, we would've died trying to stop it. Another silence. Gwen: I don't know about you, but I would rather die trying than leave. Kevin: You saw how many numbers they had, it would be impossible for us to defeat them. Ben: Gwen, think reasonably. Bravery can get us killed. The odds are- Gwen: What were the odds that we would fix the map of Infinity?! What were the odds that we would defeat both Vilgax and Albedo?! What were the odds you would be able to save an entire universe?! I say forget the odds, we have a war to stop! The side of the ship shook as spears flew past it. Gwen is knocked across the room as Ben turns into Four Arms and jumps out of the ship and flies through the atmosphere with his fist pointing downwards. He touches down on a building and creates a huge shockwave, knocking Polar Manzardills across the city. Four Arms: Show's Over! Polar Manzardill: It's them! They're back! The Necrofriggians look at them and then they all shout ready for combat. Four Arms: Where is their leader? Necrofriggian: On the top of that ice tower that they built they also have a fire weapon and they are saying that we resist to much they will blow our planet up! Four Arms: Wow..I don't think I'll ever use Arctiguana again... Gwen and Kevin are fighting the Polar Manzardills but their resistance is futile Kevin: Ben! A little help, maybe? Four Arms: Kevin! Gwen! Ben rushes at the Polar Manzardill and throws him into a wall Omnitrix MK10: Uncataloged DNA Sample Detected Ben returns to normal and looks at the Omnitrix Ben: Guys follow me! Kevin: You got a plan? Gwen: A REAL plan? Ben: Yeah. Later Ben: So I got the DNA Sample for a Polar Manzardill, so I thought we should maybe.. Gwen: Spy on them, like how you did with the Incurseans by turning into bullfrag! Ben: Yeah...that. Am I "that" predictable? Gwen and Kevin: Totally. Ben: Okay, here goes nothing! transforms into Arctiguana Arctiquana: Cool, Arctiguana! Kevin: Seriously? Okay Tennyson we'll be in the Rustbucket III. Arctiguana: Okay. ---- Arctiguana:to a Polar Mandarzilli So what will we do after we capture all the necrofriggians? Polar Mandarzilli: Don't you ever listen? Infern says that is a distraction so we can capture Tennyson and his friends. Arctiguana: Tell me again why we are listening to Infern. Polar Mandarzilli: You are so disappointing. Anyway the only reason we listen to Infern is because he threatened that he would blow up X'Nelli if we didn't help him. Arctiguana: I don't get why we couldn't just have gone to Ben Tennyson. He could've helped us. Polar Mandarzilli: Don't tell any of the other Polar Mandarzillis but I secretly think Ben Tennyson is a good guy and that Infern is bad. Arctiguana: Really?Hits the Omnitrix symbol to transform back to Ben Then let me help you. Polar Mandarzilli:: B- Be- Ben Tennyson? Ben: The one and only. Polar Mandarzilli: Okay, you can help. The name's Nick by the way. Polar Mandarzilli: Hey You! Ben Tennyson and Soldier 1985. Nick: Soldier 1989, stand down. Ben Tennyson has agreed to help us defeat Infern. 1989: Over loudspeaker: Attetion all Polar Mandarzillis, stand down because Ben Tennyson has agreed to help us defeat Infern. Free all of the captive prisoners and the Revonnaghander. Okay. ---- Infern: How dare you Polar Mandarzillis! You are on my side, NOT Tennyson's. Ben:Hits the Omnitrix and is engulfed in a green light. When he is gone there stands Kymyly Big Chill Big Chill! Infern: Maybe next time Tennyson.Flies away Big Chill: Coward. Big Chill transforms back to Ben Ben: Good-bye Polar Mandarzillis and Necrofriggians. Nick: Bye Ben Tennyson. All Polar Mandarzillis and Ncrofriggians: Thank You Ben Tennyson. Ben and the gang go in the Rustbucket III and it takes off Noteworthy Events Major Events * Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Mykyldy Necrofriggians *1989 *Nick (!1985) Villains *Kymyly Necrofriggians *Polar Manzardills Aliens Used *Big Chill *Four Arms *Arctiguana DNA samples added *Polar Manzardill *Necrofriggian (Kymyly) Allusions Trivia *1985 is named after Waybig's favorite year Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes